


Girl Love! (Live!)

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, Fivesome, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, French Kissing, Homosexuality, Kissing, Making Out, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: This is must like Male Live! (Love!), but with the girls who are not genderswapped.





	Girl Love! (Live!)

Honoka and Kotori are making out, while Maki and Nozomi were making out, then Hanayo joins in the romance, then they keep switching partners, they continue to make out.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I have to write, too lazy to write more.


End file.
